Online services typically provide a variety of different service offerings. For example, an internet search service can provide the service of searching web pages, videos, images, products for sale, news, maps, and so forth. Each of these different services can utilize different physical and/or virtual systems, databases, networks, data centers, and so forth (collectively backend resources). Thus, a request to search videos may use some, but not all, of the backend resources used by a request to search images. Furthermore, various aspects in a request to access one or more services can change the backend resources utilized. Given the number and scope of backend resources used to provide a collection of such services, it can become difficult to ascertain the backend resource costs to offer a particular service.
Because of the difficulty of ascertaining backend resource costs to offer a particular service, it can become very difficult to identify when capacities for different services should be upgraded, how monetary costs should be allocated between services, how many backend resources a particular service offering consumes and other such capacity planning questions.
It is within this context that the present embodiments arise.